1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to electrical systems, and more particularly to dissipating transient voltages through solid-state power converter channels.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrical systems, such as aircraft electrical systems, commonly employ solid-state power controllers that selectively apply line voltage to loads powered by the electrical system. The solid-state power controllers typically include one or more power MOSFETs which switch line voltage to the load by switching between on and off states according to a command signals applied to the power MOSFETs. Some power MOSFETs, when exposed in the off-state to voltage transients that are greater than the voltage rating of the power MOSFET, can break down and begin to conduct without being commanded into the on-state. In extreme circumstances, such as when the voltage transient is associated with a lightening strike, power MOSFETs may experience voltage transients of magnitude sufficient to damage or destroy the power MOSFET devices. For that reason, some solid-state power controllers employ transient voltage dissipation devices to dissipate the energy associated with voltage transients and prevent power MOSFETs of the controller from being forced into an on-state or being damaged or destroyed.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improved systems and methods for managing voltage transients in electrical systems. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.